


我只喜欢你的人设·第三十四章原始文档

by zhichu



Category: All - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 修文补档
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhichu/pseuds/zhichu





	我只喜欢你的人设·第三十四章原始文档

周自珩的愣神成了一道赦免, 夏习清放肆地舔吻着他的耳畔, 不知道为什么, 心里的欲念就像是一团火, 烧得他理智全无。

他侧颈散发出的快要散尽的香水味, 被温度烘得一下子涌了出来, 冷冷的柑橘气息熏得夏习清有些意乱神迷, 湿热的舌尖毫无顾忌地顺着他的侧颈线条向下。

他不应该这么心急, 夏习清知道自己这样的失败率非常高，但他竟然抱着侥幸心理。

万一他不抗拒呢……

从刚才那一声哥哥中猛地回神的周自珩一下子推开了痴缠在他身上的夏习清, “你干什么！”

夏习清就知道是这个结果，知道不可能这么快到手。没能得逞的那团火烧得正旺，几乎快要烧断他最后一根紧绷的神经。他看着周自珩站了起来，扶着玄关的墙壁。心里不断地暗示自己，这种时候最应该做的事就是见好就收。

见好就收……

可此刻的他偏偏不愿意。

他站起来贴上了周自珩的身体, 将他抵在墙壁上不由分说就吻了上来。他现在就是不想收手, 哪怕这些举动会造成多么严重的后果, 夏习清都管不了了。

饮鸩止渴，总比望梅止渴要强。

起码能喝进去。

周自珩不明白夏习清的行为动机，在他的认知里，这样亲密的举动明明应该发生在相爱的两个人身上, 可夏习清推翻了他的固有思想。他对自己抱有的情感中没有一项可以被列入喜欢的范畴，他纯粹只是出于贪欲。

想到这里，周自珩的心口一阵闷痛, 他抓住了夏习清的手, 用力地把他推开，给了自己可以喘息的空隙。

“你要发情，去找你的小情人们，他们说不定早就排好了队等着你。”周自珩努力平复着自己的气息，故作镇定地看着他。

“周自珩，你是不是怕了？”夏习清看着他的眼睛，笑得温柔，“你要是害怕，第一次我们可以不做到最后。”

胸口又闷又痛。

他真的不想继续了。

他从来没有真真正正地和人交往过，没有过任何的经验，但即便如此，他也知道现在这样畸形的关系不是恋爱。

“不好意思，我说过了，我不是同性恋。”周自珩眉头微微皱着，握住他手腕的手下意识用力，狠狠收紧，“我不喜欢男人。”

夏习清轻笑了一声，系着皮带的胯抵上周自珩的，“我知道。”他微微侧过脸看向周自珩握住自己手腕的那只手，像是一个冷冰冰的手铐，铐住自己的下一步。夏习清偏了偏头，凑到自己被举起的手腕边，伸出舌尖舔了舔周自珩紧握的手指。

这个举动让周自珩措手不及，头皮发麻的他慌乱间松开了手。谁知却被夏习清反握住自己的手，将他的手指送进那个湿热的口腔里，滑腻柔软的舌尖舔舐裹缠着，勾着他往更深的地方去。

烟草和麝香，柑橘和冷泉，完全不同的香水气味粗暴而旖旎地糅在了一起。

夏习清更加放肆地将胸膛贴上周自珩的胸膛，贴上这具令他着迷已久的身体，口腔里塞入异物的感觉让他舒服又不舒服，另一只手胡乱地在周自珩的身上游走，一会儿扯住他的卫衣，一会儿又企图去找他的另一只手。

周自珩觉得自己快疯了，快要和夏习清一样变成一个只求满足的疯子。

脑子里的天平正在地动山摇地倾斜。

也正是在这个时候，夏习清将他湿淋淋的手指从自己的口腔里拿出来，他那张漂亮的脸上蒙着一层丝绸似的水光，是欲望催生出的汗液，那张殷红的嘴一样湿淋淋的，被异物塞住而释放的唾液流淌下来，一直到他那精致的下颌线。

“亲一下吧。”夏习清抬眼望着他，似乎带着一丝诱惑和撒娇，周自珩看不懂那个眼神，夏习清也不等他看懂便自己吻了上来，唇瓣磨着唇瓣，舌尖卷着舌尖，他的话含含糊糊地被这个吻分割，“不喜欢男人……也没关系，只要……只要你不反感……”

想抱住他。抱住夏习清。这个疯狂的想法占据了周自珩的大脑。

“唔……我知道你不是同性恋……”夏习清吸吮着他的唇，语气粘腻带着安抚和催眠的意味，牵着周自珩湿漉漉的那只手引导着他放在自己的腰间，“没事的……又不是谈恋爱……你试试……”

动情时候说出来的话，裹挟着最炽热的气息，却像是一盆冷水，从头到脚，将周自珩浇得彻彻底底。

他伸手，握住夏习清的双肩，真真正正地将他推离开，没有给他一点点再次缠上来的余地，一面用卫衣的袖子擦拭着自己的嘴，一面走到门口，将大门打开。

一团火烧得正旺的夏习清有些莫名，他疑惑地看向周自珩，“喂……”

“回去。”周自珩半垂着头，语气不容置喙，“麻烦你快点离开我家。”

他不知道自己哪一步的棋下错了，被冲昏头脑以至于现在都理不清思绪。但他再怎么不清楚，也能看出周自珩已经彻彻底底的冷下来了。没可能了。已经到了这一步，再继续纠缠下去吃相就太难看了，夏习清拉扯了一下滑落到肩膀下的针织衫，沉默着离开了周自珩的家。

听见周自珩关门的声音，夏习清又恼又燥，站在原地。

明明差一点就到手了。

究竟是哪里不对。

对他而言，周自珩的难搞程度已经超出了他的想象，他是喜欢挑战没错，但他更希望能够尝到一点甜头，每次以为可以得逞的时候，又发现自己总是会不小心踩进禁区。

周自珩的禁区究竟是什么？

夏习清觉得自己快疯了，真的快疯了。

他盯着自己家那扇门，久久不愿意靠近。又一次被拒绝了，他不想再回到那个空荡荡的房子里，一个人怀抱着挫败感像一个输掉一切的赌徒一样抽一整晚的烟。

既然他不愿意，总有人愿意，而且是心甘情愿任由摆布。

夏习清伸出拇指擦了擦嘴角，独自朝着门廊尽头的电梯走去。

站在房门后的周自珩，仍旧保持着关门时的样子，听见他越来越远的脚步声。他没有回家，他现在要去别的地方了。

周自珩觉得浑身乏力，和刚才完全是两个极端，心脏跳动得缓慢而微弱，仿佛生了场重病。这些天他的情绪一直被牵引着，开始出现甜蜜的幻觉，可他都快忘了，这个人的本性究竟是什么。

他走到浴室，将自己浑身上下淋透，企图冲刷掉夏习清残留下来的温度和气味。

不是同性恋也没关系。

不喜欢男人也没关系。

反正只是上床而已，不是恋爱。

一整晚，周自珩的脑子里回荡着夏习清的话。躺在床上的他仿佛无数次坠入梦里，又无数次被他的声音拉回现实。

梦里是夏习清那张漂亮的脸孔，用那种轻飘飘云一样的语气对他说话。

“你不会是喜欢上我了吧？”

“真是抱歉，你对我的吸引力到此为止了。”

猛地睁开眼睛，浑身冷汗的周自珩呆滞地望着天花板。

他已经预料到喜欢上夏习清的惨烈下场。

所以现在收手，一定还来得及。

夏习清原本想去酒吧，开车刚上了路才想起来自己现在已经不是可以随随便便出入夜店的人了。

他把车停在了路边，翻着手机通讯录，试图找一个可以让他留宿的对象，可他又犹豫了，他从来没有和床伴同床入睡的习惯，所以每一次温存之后，他都是果断离开的那个人。

忽然不知道该去哪儿，夏习清只好给许其琛发了个消息。

[习清：睡了吗？]

很快就收到了回复。

[琛琛：还没有，我还在写稿子。怎么了？]

简单地跟许其琛说了几句，避重就轻，没说原因，只是想找个有人的地方住上一晚，许其琛也没多问，直接让他过来了。

穿着一套深蓝色家居服的许其琛笑着替他开了门，“快进来，你穿得好少啊。”

夏习清撒娇似的抱住了许其琛，一偏头就看见坐在地毯上打游戏的夏知许，穿着和许其琛同款的黑色家居服。

他头都没抬专心致志地盯着电视屏幕，那张脸又好看又欠打，“这么晚你来干什么，有没有一点身为单身狗的眼力见啊。”

“怎么，你饥渴到一晚上的假都不给我们琛琛放？”夏习清牙尖嘴利地反驳，看见旁边的许其琛耳朵都红了，才没继续这个话题，闷着气跟许其琛说，“我就睡一晚上，明天就走。”

夏知许没发觉他语气和平时不一样，只是纯粹出于疑惑问道，“你不是钱多烧得慌吗，去住酒店呗。”

夏习清并不想说自己只是想找个有人的地方，不愿意只有他一个人，这显得他太窝囊了。许其琛在一边看得通透，拍了拍夏习清的肩膀，“住多久都行，先去洗个热水澡吧，我给你放好水了。”

“你对他也太好了。”夏知许抱怨着，把手柄扔在地上，“玩不下去了。”

夏习清嘁了一声，走到了浴室。四肢百骸浸没到热水之中，他觉得自己又陷入了那种晕眩的迷茫中，脑子里开始出现周自珩那张脸，他就快沦陷的神情，还有他最后的冷漠收场。

太奇怪了，他从来没有对一个这么执着过，或许是因为周自珩比他遇到的任何一个人都难以诱惑，又或许是他实在是太喜欢周自珩的皮相，他也不知道究竟是为什么，想要得到他的心几乎超出以前所有的总和。

但是他也很清楚，想得到不代表喜欢。

只是一种征服欲。

周自珩说不喜欢男人的时候，自己是一点也不难过的，他反而变成了一个循循善诱的骗子，试图去帮助周自珩克服跟男人亲热的反感，让他试着相信喜欢和性可以分开。

尽管他失败了。但这很正常，毕竟周自珩是一个有着道德洁癖的人，他们不是一类人，就算想要拉着这个道德标兵和自己一样堕入泥沼，也需要时间。

洗完了澡，夏习清从浴室里出来，正巧看到夏知许把许其琛圈在怀里，抓着他的胳膊一起玩游戏。

“啊不行，撞了撞了，右边！”

“没事儿。”

“输了我今天就不跟你睡了，快点，啊啊啊啊要输了！”

“不会输的，别慌。”

这样的场景老实说他也不是第一次看见了，但不知道为什么，今天看就格外热眼，心里空荡荡的。

这两个笨蛋跌跌撞撞十年，居然还能走到一起。夏习清一直觉得这简直是奇迹，但他也清楚，这两颗心纯粹又干净，最要紧的是，从一开始就喜欢上了对方，时间再长，距离再远，这份感情都没有被冲淡。

他独自一个人走到客房，忍着想抽烟的心躺在床上。

奇迹这种事，不会降临到他的身上。脱去这身皮囊，没有人会喜欢上这样一颗混浊的灵魂。

这样的想法从他小的时候就种下，随着年龄的增长，越来越确信不疑。

尽管他试了又试，也没有人是真正爱他的。

说好的住一晚上，结果夏习清没脸没皮地住了快四天，要不是周五早上蒋茵像是催命一样打电话，夏习清都还不想走，许其琛做饭好吃，人相处起来又舒服，虽说夏知许烦人了点，但也给他不少乐趣，比一个人开心多了。

可是蒋茵提醒他，周六还得飞去上海录节目。

因为人气太高，怕到时候会出什么岔子，这次节目组给嘉宾都是安排的统一航班和住宿。夏习清一开始没有回复，这四天里他和周自珩没有见过一面，也没有说过一句话。

他原本想拒绝蒋茵，可回复之前又反悔了。

周自珩都没有回绝节目组，自己这么犹豫不决是做什么？不就是没睡成吗，干嘛弄得跟个逃兵似的。他旁敲侧击地给蒋茵发了消息。

[夏习清：周自珩也去吧，他没有说什么？]

过了一会儿收到蒋茵的消息。

[蒋茵：他当然去了。这一期只有岑涔去不了，她在日本有巡演，自珩最近考完试了正好可以录制。]

看来他真的什么都没说。

他有点摸不透周自珩了。

下午的时候夏习清就从许其琛家出发直接去了机场，穿着自己去他家时候的那身衣服，只是许其琛家的柠檬味洗衣粉让他有点不习惯，一个喷嚏接着一个，最后只好在去机场前买了一个口罩戴上。

到了机场的时候夏习清收到了商思睿的消息，正想回复就听见有人在叫自己的名字，夏习清一回头，看见了穿着一件红色卫衣戴着白色棒球帽的商思睿。

“好久没见啦。”商思睿热情地冲过来抱住夏习清，闭着眼睛把头埋在他的脖子那儿，开始冲他抱怨起来，“啊我最近累死了，我跟你说，我已经有超过三天每天只睡三个小时了……”

“你还真不愧是三三。”夏习清注意到他换了发色，之前的浅棕色变成了灰色，“你又染头发了？”

商思睿依旧埋着头，嗯了一声，“最近要回归了，换了新的造型，前几天为了试造型染了好几种颜色，现在终于确定下来了。”

唉，夏习清拍了拍他的后背，不知道为什么，一看到商思睿就想起自家那个不省心的弟弟，“当爱豆不容易啊。”

周围的粉丝越来越多，把他们围了起来，大部分都是商思睿的粉丝，还有一些夏习清和周自珩的。其中一个戴着口罩的小姑娘凑到跟前，把手里的小蛋糕递给夏习清，“习清哥哥，你吃呀。”

被商思睿抱着的夏习清礼貌地伸出双手绕过去接了粉丝手里的礼物，虽然戴着口罩，但眼睛温柔地弯着，“谢谢你。”

粉丝见夏习清心情不错，于是问道，“习清哥哥，自珩呢？”

周围一群女粉丝笑起来。夏习清温柔地回答，“我也不清楚，应该快来了。”

“为什么你不跟自珩一起啊。”

“习清你怎么不去P大了呢？”

“对啊对啊，我们那天之后天天往P大跑，结果你都没有再去了。”

“我们还去看展了，还以为你会去的，不过主展品真的好厉害啊……”

问题越来越多，潮水一样把他掩盖住，一想到那天的事，夏习清就不太想说话，被拒绝的挫败感让他不甘心。商思睿感觉到了什么，他从夏习清的肩窝那儿抬起头，把口罩拽下来了一些，“你们怎么都不关心我啊。”

在场的粉丝都被商思睿逗笑了。

“三三你怎么这么奶啊。”

“关心你关心你，三三妈妈爱你。”

商思睿露出一个笑脸，手抱住夏习清的腰，“你们不觉得我和习清也很配吗？为什么都不嗑我和他的CP啊。”

“哈哈哈正主强行按头安利吗！”

“妈呀我嗑还不行吗？”

“三三太可爱了叭~”

商思睿这才稍微满意了一点，把头又放回到夏习清的肩膀上，闭上了眼睛，“我太困了，我感觉我站着都能睡着。”

真够孩子气的。夏习清伸手盖住商思睿的眼睛，轻声温柔，“睡吧睡吧，眯一会儿我叫你。”然后还对一旁准备尖叫的粉丝比了个噤声的手势，然后一只手揽着商思睿的肩膀，手指轻轻地拍着他的肩头。

粉丝们又不敢打扰商思睿，只能默默地按捺着快要炸裂的腐女心疯狂拍照疯狂发微博，还小声bb着换CP的事。

“妈呀清三太血红了我现在就想爬墙。”

“真的，自珩和习清都还没抱过，这两个人已经搂搂抱抱多少次了。”

“清三完全闺蜜情啊，一点CP感都没有，两个受在一起是不会幸福的。”

“我才不爬，我要等着自珩总攻。”

大概是这个粉丝的嘴开过光，周自珩还真的来了。隔老远他就看见被众人围住的两位主角，商思睿像个无尾熊一样抱着夏习清，夏习清揽着他的肩膀，温柔又安静。

黑色长裤配黑色皮衣的周自珩头发散着，没有做造型，长长了的额发快遮住眼睛，只戴了一副墨镜，嚼着口香糖神情冷漠地迈着长腿走了过来。

他的身材和气场实在是太惹眼了。

“卧槽，自珩来了。”

“妈呀自珩这一身好盐好A！娱乐圈第一男模！”

“捉奸现场的既视感怎么回事？”

墨镜下的那双眼睛看向夏习清，微微眯起。夏习清穿着和那天晚上一样的衣服，他的车已经有四天没有再出现在地库。

整整四天，他没有回家，鬼混到现在。

周自珩冷笑了一下。他早该清醒，夏习清是个什么样的人，他最清楚不过，差一点就中了他的圈套。

“习清习清，自珩来了诶。”

安抚着商思睿的夏习清也听到了粉丝的议论，他抬起头，摘下口罩，隔着重重人群看向周自珩。

他踩着那双深棕色军靴，闲庭信步地朝着自己的方向走过来，说来也奇怪，最初夏习清还有些抵触见到这个人，可现在却只希望他穿着这双靴子和自己上床。

四目相对之时，夏习清勾起嘴角，露出一个虚伪又漂亮的微笑。

“好久不见啊，自珩。”

周自珩嚼了两下口香糖，吹了一个不太大的泡泡。

啪的一声，空气的强烈膨胀，泡泡一瞬间破裂。

他歪了歪嘴角，像是发出某种应战的信号。

“好久不见。”

短暂的中场休息没能消磨任何一方的意志，像是两个不要命的拳击手，重回赛场的时刻，那团火又一次不由分说地燃了起来。

怎么办，好像谁都不想停，谁都不觉得自己会输。


End file.
